The Dance of the Battle Maiden
by Same-tan
Summary: She's called "The Raving Battle Maiden" by her fellow combatants. She's a child of war. She's going on a journey she'll never forget...  Rating: T/M  more M than T though


_New story I came up with on my own :) So...it's original :D_

_Name: "The Dance of the Battle Maiden"_

_Rating: T/M (though it might be more M than T actually)_

_!Warning! Contains swearing, violence, madness and other content not suitable for children!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "Madness"<strong>

Blood mixed with sweat. Screams and their echoes filling the air to the brim, making her brain go from level-headed to raving mad. There was no glory to be found out here, just death and satisfaction.

She put spurs to her horse, a mighty white beast. His heart was already racing, his lungs vibrating and through his veins coursed the blood of a warrior. He was longing for a good fight and she would not make him wait any longer.

An animalistic cry escaped her throat, when the first enemy lost his head. On and on through the lines of spears they went, severing innumerous limbs from bodies, piercing hearts and spilling brains on the blood-squirting earth beneath her horse's hooves.

The men did right in calling her "The Raving Battle Maiden". She was raving, she was a downright lunatic when let loose on the battlefield.

A roar made its way past her lips as an arrow pierced her shoulder. Clutching the wound, she jumped to the earth, eliciting wet, squishing sounds from the soil.

The battle maiden yanked an axe from one of the bodies to her feet. Judging from the finely crafted wedge it had once belonged to one of her fellow combatants. Her white beast followed suit as she made her way across the plane. Where was the archer who had dared to render her shoulder, and thus her arm, useless?

"FIRE!"

Oh, so the enemy was to send more arrows twirling through the air? She grabbed one of the shields scattered on the floor and crouched down behind it. Her horse lay down behind a pile of bodies not too far to her left. Both battle-hungry beasts lay in wait as the hostile arrows swished past them, hitting comrades and their horses alike.

Soon the swarms of arrows had settled and the battle maiden rose to her feet. She turned around just in time to dodge a sword some unnamed soldier of the enemy had tried to thrust into her abdomen with her own sword. In a swift motion she cut off his right arm, which fell to the floor, the weapon still clutched tightly in its hand.

Blood trickled down her hands as she grabbed the stumbling man by the shoulder.

"I'm leading this dance, sucker!" said the battle maiden in a low voice and actually danced a little, all the while forcing her unfortunate partner to move along to a song only she could hear.

"Thanks for the dance." Her voice turned sickeningly sweet and sugary, a far too wide smile splitting her features. His head fell merely a second later, the face contorted in terror, the blood which now freely flew from the open neck serving as applause to the maiden.

Warm air gently stroked her neck as her white beast seemingly asked her to keep on fighting from his back. Once again, she got on his back and, for a moment, took in the sight before her. The enemies lines had been broken long ago and the few ones that had remained standing until now were either scrambling to get away or were being slaughtered that very moment.

Oh how she loved battles like these, even if they didn't last long. They were such a joy to participate in or simply watch and always made her feel content when finished. The battle maiden closed her eyes and let her lungs be filled with the bittersweet odor of war.

Suddenly, something shook the earth beneath her to the core. Heavy steps came closer and closer and when the maiden snapped her eyes open, she saw two giant trolls padding across the field, using their clubs and hands to squish her fellow combatants. They were two enormous beings, clad in surprisingly clean leather doublets and matching loincloths.

NO! This was not how the battle was supposed to end!

She spurred her horse on and rushed to her comrades' aid, but before she could even get close enough to help, something forcibly lifted her out of the saddle and she found herself face to face with a giant. Giants rarely joined battles and if they did the person they had chosen to join would most likely win. In contrast to trolls, giants were at least capable of thinking and their physical prowess exceeded that of trolls by far. Humans rarely stood a chance.

"A woman?" the giant's voice reminded the battle maiden of icy rocks rolling down a cliff. Spine-shivering and almost unbearable to the ears. She gulped and stared at the monstrosity in silence, which made it laugh. Breaking ice sounded just like his laughter.

"What a brave toddler you are! Be gone!" he tossed her across the battle field. Wind rushed by, making the cries from the field below her sound blurry and distant. This was the end. She knew well that no human could survive being tossed like that.

Damn it all.

She blacked out on impact with the floor. Too unbearable was the sensation in many bones breaking simultaneously and intestines being mashed inside her body.

This would be her end…

At least she'd die in the lap of Mother Battle…


End file.
